elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Dover SPF
Dover/ThyssenDover/ThyssenKrupp SPF was their series of geared traction elevators. It is unknown when this series was first made, but it existed in 1973. In 2012, the name might have been removed and in 2012-2013, the SPF series was discontinued and possibly replaced with the thyssenkrupp Momentum. Overview The Dover/ThyssenKrupp SPF is a geared traction elevator. The model of a Dover/ThyssenDover/ThyssenKrupp SPF elevator is SPF first two numbers of capacity (example: "SPF 30" has a 3000 pounds capacity). The Dover SPF was also sold overseas. When ThyssenKrupp acquired SPF, it no longer available overseas and was only sold in the United States. The control system used on the Dover SPF elevators was the Traflomatic series, while the control system used on the ThyssenKrupp-made SPF elevators was the TAC50. Specs Dover specifications (1970s - 1990s) Not much is known about the specifications for Dover SPF elevators produced from 1973 to the 1990s. From the 1970s to 1980s, the SPF elevators were controlled by the original Traflomatic and Traflomatic II (late 1970s to mid 1980s) series relay-based control systems. In 1987, Dover began using the Traflomatic III series, which was a solid-state microprocessor control system. It was used until the 1990s when Dover changed to their new Traflomatic IV controllers. Dover/ThyssenDover specifications (1990s - 2001) These were the specifications of the SPF elevator when it was manufactured by Dover (and later ThyssenDover) in the 1990s. Dover's SPF had seven models, they are SPF21, SPF25, SPF30, SPF35, SPF40, SPF45 and SPF50. It can be an overhead or basement drive type. They had either Variable Voltage Variable Frequency (VVVF) drives for AC motors or Silicon Controlled Rectifiers (SCR) drives for DC motors. All SPF models are controlled by Dover's Traflomatic IV microprocessor controllers. Dover SPF elevators could travel up to 27 floors and 300 feet. Speeds for Dover SPF were available in 200, 350 and 450 feet per minute (FPM). The SPF25/30/25 models had 200/350/450 FPM speeds, while the SPF40/45/50 models had 200/350 FPM speeds. Door types were available in single speed, center opening and two speed telescopic, depending on the models. The doors are DC-powered, with photoelectric eye/door sensors, limited door reversal and nudging. The single speed door type was available for the SPF21/25/30/35 models, while the center opening door type was available for the SPF25/30/35/40 models. The two speed telescopic door type was only available for the SPF45 and SPF50 models. A rear door option was only available for SPF50. The standard signal fixtures used on the Dover SPF elevators was Impulse, although other fixtures such as Custom Impulse, Traditional and Vandal Resistant could also be used as an option. ThyssenKrupp specifications ThyssenKrupp continued on making the SPF elevators after the merger with Krupp. The SPF21-40 models falls under the passenger elevator category, while the SPF45, 50 and 50H (introduced in 2005-2006) falls under the bed elevator category for hospitals and medical facilities. Specifications remained largely unchanged. ThyssenKrupp added the rear door option for SPF25/30/35/40/45/50/50H models, as well as a 500 feet per minute speed option for the SPF21/25/30/35/40 models. All ThyssenKrupp SPF models are controlled by ThyssenKrupp's TAC50 microprocessor control system. In 2005-2006, ThyssenKrupp introduced the SPF50H model, which was a standard-sized bed elevator to comply with AIA (American Institute of Architects) requirements. The difference between SPF 50 and 50H is unknown. The signal fixtures used on the ThyssenKrupp SPF elevators were either Aurora, Signa4, Traditional or Vandal Resistant series. In 2008, the Aurora series fixtures was discontinued and replaced by the Signa4 series. Notable SPF installations Dover SPF United States Pennsylvania *UPMC Shadyside Hospital, Pittsburgh, PA *Forbes Tower, Oakland, PA *Marriott Pittsburgh Airport, Robinson, PA South Carolina *Palmetto Health Richland, Columbia, SC **Three Medical Park/Building 3 **Fourteen Medical Park/Building 14 *Palace Hotel, Myrtle Beach, SC Texas *Embassy Suites Congress Road, Austin, TX *Perry Castaneda Library - University of Texas, Austin, TX *Hampton Inn Austin, Austin, TX *Wyndham Hotel Dallas Park Central, Dallas, TX *Morton H. Meyerson Symphony Center, Dallas, TX Virginia *Center In The Square Garage, Roanoke, VA *Liberty Trust Building, Roanoke, VA *Roanoke Community Hospital Parking Garage, Roanoke, VA *Roanoke Municipal Building (North), Roanoke, VA *Lewis Gale Doctors Offices, Salem, VA Other states *Underground Atlanta Parking Deck B, Atlanta, GA *Wells Fargo Center, Sacramento, CA *Commercial Court, Lincoln, NE *Tremont Parking Garage, Denver, CO *Galt House Hotel (Suite Tower), Louisville, KY *Sheraton Kansas City Hotel, Kansas City, MO *River Tower, Huntington, WV *Holiday Inn Springdale, Springdale, AR *The Cal Neva Parking Stadium, Reno, NV *Rio Hotel, Las Vegas, NV *Maile Tower Hale Koa Hotel, Honolulu, HI Other countries *Hilton Hotel Burnaby, Burnaby, BC, Canada *Rajanakarn Building, Bangkok, Thailand (replaced by Otis) ThyssenKrupp SPF *East Hill Hall - Manhattan College, Bronx, NY *Towneplace Suites - Albany Medical Center, Albany, NY *Patrick Henry Hotel, Roanoke, VA *Rowan Corporate Towers, Cranberry, PA *The Westgate Resort, Orlando, FL *WVC Wenatchi Hall, Wenatchee, WA *The SLS Hotel (Lux Tower), Las Vegas, NV *2925 Briarpark, Houston, TX *Galleria Financial Center, Houston, TX *Hilton Garden Inn Downtown Dallas, Dallas, TX Videos External links *SPF Geared Traction Elevators - Dover Elevators (archived, accessed on August 4, 2018) *ThyssenKrupp Traction Elevator brochure (2005 edition) *ThyssenKrupp Traction Elevator brochure (2008 edition) Category:Elevator models Category:Discontinued elevator models Category:Traction elevator models Category:Dover elevator models Category:Thyssenkrupp elevator models